Work vehicles (and other vehicles) may include onboard power sources to provide motive and other power during vehicle operation. For example, work vehicles such as tractors may include internal combustion engines that convert chemical energy to mechanical energy in order to facilitate execution of useful tasks. Certain vehicles, in addition to primary functionality (e.g., driving and hauling functionality), may be capable of secondary functionality, including through the use of attachable implements. For example, tractors may be outfitted with various implements (e.g., loaders, seeders, and so on) that may be attached to the vehicles in various ways (e.g., through front-end mounts, three-point hitches, and so on). Such implements may be configured to draw power from the associated vehicle via a power take-off arrangement in order to do useful work.